Love you say?
by Loverofliterature111
Summary: Love. People say its the best feeling in the world. It causes you to feel things you never have before.. You also don't think straight and you get hurt. Love is an endless cycle of pain. Why doesn't anyone listen to me when I tell them that? AU/OOC IchiHime, multiple other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

~Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo~

AU/ OOC

**Chp 1: _Love_**

Love.

Its all about 'Love'.

People my age that attend my school, that's all they think about.

You hear it while crossing down the halls, 'I love you!'.

You read about it in literature, Romeo and Juliet and what not, 'Tragic Love Story'.

And you apparently feel it when you're with the one you 'love' and prove your love by the intimate actions you make.

And then you get your heart broken, shattered into millions of pieces when it doesn't work out. Because the one who you 'loved' just stopped loving you. They leave you. Just because they fell in love with your face does not mean they _love _you.

But then you fall in love again, someone puts those pieces back together. But you end up making the same mistake again. This thing the students around me call 'love', yeah I don't see it. It's just an endless cycle that tends to repeat its self multiple times.

And before you go to conclusions about how 'she only sees this way because she's had her heart broken' or 'poor girl, unrequited love story' or the ' she grew up with parents whose relationship didn't work out', I would like to let you know your wrong.

I am an observer, watching from the sidelines, in fact I have seen this happen many times. My theory can be easily proven.

Love.

It's stupid.

It's a waste of time.

It won't get you a job in the future.

I'm not a loner, I'm not the coolest kid in the school. I have a few good friends I talk to ever day who I care about. Growing up with them, I've seen them get hurt many times because the person who they 'loved' and thought 'loved' them back didn't. And it made me upset. Why would you put your heart on the line like that? The same things going to happen, it always does!

I grew up with parents who thought they were madly in love. Moved out and married right after high school. But now sometimes, they struggle financially because they moved to fast. Loved made them blind and they didn't think about there future rationally. Pft love. I really honestly just don't understand.

"Orihime! Hey over here!"

I look up to see my best friends Tatsuki Arisawa and Rukia Kuchiki walking across campus towards me. Getting up from my comfortable seat under the tree in the shade I meet them half way.

"Hey Orihime!" greeted Rukia.

"Hey there Rukia!" I happily responded.

"Lets go to class before were late and get detention. That Mr. Urahara and his damn rules.." Cursed Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki he's just doing his job." I try to reason with her.

"Yeah, yeah, what ever Orihime." She responded.

Together we walked back to class.

Sitting in our seats, class went by pretty quickly. By the time it was 10am, the students in Karakura High went to there third period class. Sitting on the bleachers, we had P.E. Rukia begins to interrogate Tatsuki.

"Wait, woah there. HE dumped YOU?"

"Yes, Rukia."

"OH HELL NO, someone hold my purse, I'm going to go give that damn Ishida a piece of my mind."

"No, no its fine!"

"No Tatsuki, its not!"

"Yes Rukia, it is. It wasn't working out. We were a better match as friends and he has Nemu."

"HE DUMPED YOU FOR ANOTHER GIRL. OH NO, IM GOI-"

"Sit down Rukia! You're causing a scene, what If he hears you?"

"Like I give a shit!"

"But Rukia you didn't let me finish! Me and Chad are kind of-"

"I knew it!"

"Sure you did Rukia, sure you did."

My two friends Tatsuki and Rukia began to laugh while I sighed. This again. There my best friend and some guy is going to make them vulnerable and then hurt them. I've warned them before and in the end I was always right but they never listen. Sitting a row above them, I mumbled, "this again, its so stupid.."

"I second that".

Turning around I look at who said that. They boy sitting next to me was so quiet, I didn't even notice him there before he spoke. In fact, I haven't seen his face once in the school. He must've seen my questioning face, for he then said….

"I'm new here, names Ichigo Kurosaki.''

"Orihime Inoue," I responded.

"You know, you were right."

"What do you mean?"

"This 'love' thing, it's a pile of crap."

I began to laugh. Not only was that hilarious but finally, someone who saw like I did!

Thank you soo much for reading this story you guys! Means a lot to me, haha. Comments and Reviews are always appreciated. Will update story as soon as I find time.I came up with this idea while having a heart to heart conversation with one of my friends over the feeling of _love_ and it spiraled out into this story.

until next time,

loverofliterature_111


	2. Chapter 2

previous chapter...

"You know, you were right."

"What do you mean?"

"This 'love' thing, it's a pile of crap."

I began to laugh. Not only was that hilarious but finally, someone who saw like I did!

**Chp 2**

**2 Left Feet **

Ichigo Kurosaki. Interesting name.

Sitting on the bleachers, my friends continued to talk about their "love life". I've long been accustomed to this and although it bothers me, I've learned to ignore it. They don't try to push me into there conversation for they know how I would react.

The bell ringing caused the gymnasium to go into an uproar; piles of students began to quickly squeeze out of the small gym door causing a long line to form. Standing in the back with my back pack on my shoulder I wait for the number if bodies to die down. Rukia and Tatsuki were the first to leave, they offered to wait but our P.E teacher had wanted to talk to me. He asked for help setting up this fundraiser we have during the weekend to raise much needed money for our clubs and sports, as class VP I could not miss it.

Walking to my next class, I passed by a corner. Looking down at the watch on my hand to make sure I wouldn't be late to class, someone bumped into me, causing my books to fall and scatter all over the ground.

"You should really watch where you're going," I fire at the person, not evening bothering to look up. The bell rang in the mist of it all. Great, I was late thanks to a living human who didn't know how to use there own two feet.

"Like hell, you ran in to me," the unknown person angrily responded with just as much fury back.

That voice, I knew that voice.

"Ichigo?" I say looking up to meet brown orbs staring right back at me.

"Oh it's just you Orihime. Damn, I didn't know you were a clutz." He smirked.

"A-A clutz?! How dare you!" Standing up and dusting away the wrinkles on my skirt, I glare at him, I was offended. "This is your fault, pick up my books," I commanded him, gesturing at my books on the floor I then cross my arms and wait patiently.

"And bossy too. Is this really the Orihime Inoue that I met just last period?" He asked with fake innocence looming over his face.

Gasping, now furious I respond. "Well we wouldn't have even been in this situation if it weren't for the fact that you have trouble walking like a sane person."

His eyebrow began to tick, "What'd you say?" Clenching his fists he added, "You know, if you weren't a girl, I would've knocked you out by now."

"Is that a threat? I'm sorry, am I suppose to be afraid?" Books and bell forgotten, this now became a battle of the sexes. As an avid feminist, I could not just stand back while my people were belittled.

"You little-"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, it's your first day and already late for class?"

It was Mrs. Shihoin, our principle.

"What do you want now Yoruichi?" Ichigo groaned, I gasped. He's speaking with the principle in ways of such formality. Who does he think he is?

"And Mrs. Inoue, can I ask you why you aren't in class already?" She now questioned me, "as class VP there's is a lot expected of you Mrs. Inoue you understand that don't you?"

"I-I understand," I said looking down at my shoes. Here I was arguing with a rude incompetent being who couldn't tell his left leg from his right when I should've been in class listening to my teacher, I should be trying to get ahead of my studies .

"Hey, don't be too hard on her. It was my fault she's late. I kind of ran into her." He began to awkwardly run the back of his neck while laughing.

"And I got lost so I was bound to be late."

"Mhm. Well you children should head to class now, Mrs. Inoue please show Mr. Kurosaki here to his class."

"Okay." I nod my head, determination on my face. I will deal with the likes of his kind to redeem myself in the face of Mrs. Shihoin.

As Mrs. Shihoin went back to her office, I bent down and picked up my books, Ichigo helped me.

"Why'd you say that?" I asked him, even though I most likely wasn't going to believe the answer he gave me.

"Say what?" he looked genuinely confused.

"Why'd you cover for me?" weren't we just in a heated conversation two minutes ago? Why is he being so nice?

"Oh that. Well I thought she was being kinda harsh on you... And I guess you can kinda say it was half my fault." He handed me my books.

Mumbling a barely audible thanks I ask him for his schedule. _Oh no.._

Handing him back his schedule, "Here, just follow me. We have our next two classes together."

He nodded.

Making sure to walk a few steps in front of him, I begin to mentally strategize what I was to do today. Okay so I have homework, there are also two club meetings I can't miss today after school, then I have tennis practice for two hours, Tatsuki and Rukia wanted to come over later on, and mom and dad are working extra shifts so I won't see them for a while.

I was so lost in thought I almost missed the classroom door. Abruptly stopping I also forgot that there was a certain orange haired boy who was walking right behind me. He didn't notice I stopped walking and when he did it was too late. For the second time that day Ichigo Kurosaki had ran in to me. Expecting the cool tiled ground to collide with my face, I was surprised to instead feel I was against something warm and hard. Blinking a few times I noticed that I was being held against Ichigo's chest. Breaking out of his arms and flustered I hit him with one of my textbooks.

"What's your problem," he yelled.

"My problem? You, you are my problem. Can you stop running into me?" I yelled back.

"Hey, I prevented you from falling on your face and breaking a tooth. Normal people say 'thank you' ya know." He defended.

Ignoring him, I walk through the doors of the class room I should've been in before the bell rang. I was upset, very much so, thanks to an orange haired boy. I normally would've apologized to the teacher for interrupting her lesson, but I was not in the mood at all.

Walking in, I forgot all about Ichigo and the fact that we had class together. As he walked in I attempted to ignore him. My seat was positioned in the back corner of the class and the only other free seat was.. I attempted to look around the classroom... And saw that the only other free seat was next to me.

Well, isn't it my lucky day? As the teacher had Ichigo talk a little about himself I heard the girls in the classroom whisper about him, after all they were pretty loud. Murmurs that sounded a lot like "he's so cute". "I love his hair", "you could tell he has abs from over here", and "I wonder if he has a girlfriend" echoed throughout the entire room. Ichigo seemed to not notice it. It was annoying I couldn't stand him enough already, now I had to hear every girl in the vicinity talk about how "delicious" he looked.

What is wrong with females now a days? They've already grown an interests towards him and don't even know his horrible personality. This is data that could be used to back up my theory. Sighing, I try to get back on track and listens to the teacher. She had asked Ichigo to move next to me and as he walked down the aisle with a scowl on his face, all eyes turned to him, all except mine.

**Thank you so much for reading this story! I would like to thank all those who favorited, followed, and reviewed on this story and my others. You guys are so kind! Ill try to update the story as soon as I find time! Comments and Reviews are always appreciated.**

**until next time,**

**loverofliterature_111**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo~**

previous chapter...

What is wrong with females now a days? They've already grown an interests towards him and don't even know his horrible personality. This is data that could be used to back up my theory. Sighing, I try to get back on track and listens to the teacher. She had asked Ichigo to move next to me and as he walked down the aisle with a scowl on his face, all eyes turned to him, all except mine.

**Chp 3**

**Ac Petulans**

The rest of class went by smoothly. Not including a certain orange haired boy and the whispers all about him roaring around the room. As the bell rang throughout the school signaling the next period, I began to gather my supplies. Not looking back I said, "We have our next period together, just follow me," and made my way out of the class. He grunted in reply. Anatomy with Mrs. Unohona is actually a very interesting class to say the least. She's also a very kind yet authoritative teacher. Going to my seat, I waved to my best friends. Tatsuki and Rukia were placed on the other side of the classroom thanks to the seating chart. I was so focused on the lesson; I failed to witness what was happening around the classroom that would soon affect me later on in the day.

Taking notes, Mrs. Unohona said we would have a test coming up, next week to be exact.

"The bell will ring soon, but we finished the lesson a little earlier today. Class dismissed." Mrs. Unohona announced to her students.

The day went by quickly as I walked to my next two classes. Before I knew, it was lunch time. Making my way up to the roof of one of the main buildings, also the place my friends and I hang out, I began to hear loud voices even before I opened the door. On the other side, stood all of my friends crowding around the boy I seem to be running into all over the place.

"Hey Orihime! Good thing you made it, I want you to meet Ichigo!" Said a laughing Rukia sitting on top of an equally laughing Renji.

"Yeah, this dudes hilarious," Said Tatsuki next to a serious Chad.

"I'm sure he is." I said with a fake smile on my face.

"ICHIGO YOU ARE MY IDOL!" Screamed an ecstatic Keigo before he tripped over his own back pack.

"Calm down Mr. Asano," added Mizuiro, texting on his phone.

Sighing, I sat as far away from the orange haired man as possible.

"Hey there Orihime," said Ichigo biting into his sandwich.

"Hi," I added with a fake smile, while eating my own food.

Rukia and Tatsuki immediately caught on. "Hey Orihime, remember when you said we had to talk about that thing?" Questioned Rukia.

"Oh yeah! I remember that thing Rukia, lets go Orihime! Be right back guys," Tatsuki added.

Dragging me out of the roof with my half eaten sandwhich, I found myself at the bottom of the stair case.

"Orihime what's wrong?" asked Rukia worried.

"Yeah you seem kind of off, you okay?" questioned Tatsuki.

Throwing a few more questions at me, I didn't want them to worry over me.

"Tatsuki, Rukia, your too young to grow grey hairs. What kind of friend would I be if I let you stress over me so much, being the cause of them? I'm fine! Thank you though," I said trying to reassure them.

Scowling at me Rukia added, "Orihime, drop the act. We've known you your whole life. Now what's wrong? Do you not like that Ichigo kid or something?"

I automatically stiffened after hearing his name, why do these girls know me so well?

"Bingo," called out Tatsuki. "Now what'd he do? Do I need to kick someones ass? He seemed like a pretty cool kid, but I'd take your word over his any day," Tatsuki said while cracking her knuckles.

"No it's not that, just forget it." I tried to push the conversation away.

"Orihime, come on were just trying to help." Rukia added clearly frustrated.

Great now I'm not only worrying my best friends, but hurting them. This is just my day.

"Hey, I'm sorry you guys. Thanks for caring, but it really is nothing. I just got a bad first impression of Ichigo Kurosaki. If it'll make you feel better I'll give him a chance!" I said smiling a true smile.

I've been pretty stressed out lately and I'll admit it, I probably took it out on him this morning.

"Okay good! I feel like he'll be around for a while! Renji loves him.." Rukia said with hearts in her eyes.

"Chad too," added Tatsuki with the same expression on her face.

"Okay, lets go up there then," I added ignoring there little 'lovey dovey' moments. I care about them, a lot. And there just going to get hurt. Sighing I ignored that for now.

Finally making our way back to the roof, I finished up my food. Listening to the conversations happening around me, I mainly kept my ear out for the one between Renji and Ichigo. He seemed like a decent person, he wasn't cocky or purposefully mean, at times. He seemed to be hot headed and have a short temper, but for the most part seemed like a decent person. Immediately the guilt washed over me, it was only his first day and he was lost. I totally called him out on that and probably ruined his day. Not feeling like a very good person, I quietly sat down with a book in my hands. I wasn't really reading, but my friends new not to bother me. Thinking about ways to apologize, I questioned if he would even accept it. Probably not… I'll just forget it for now.

Once the end of lunch came, we all got up and left. I had English which was across the other side of our large campus. I was so lost in my head, not for the first time that day; I didn't notice what was happening around me. Hearing someone yell, I stopped dead in my tracks. In the corner a few feet away, behind the trees, stood a group of boys. They seemed to be harassing another boy.

"Get up twig, what happened to your attitude five minutes ago?" Yelled one of the men.

"Little shit, you scared?" added another, kicking the boy. There was a grunt heard from the boy being beaten on the ground, blood splattered out of his mouth.

"Hey! Stop it!" I ran up to them and pushed one of the bullies away.

"Look at that, little miss Inoue showed up to save the day. Don't you have to be in class VP?" mocked Nnoitra.

"Careful Nnoitra, she might give you a referral!" yelled Yammy. A vicious Szayelaporro laughed along with the other two.

Ignoring them I bent down to the beaten boy, his right eye was swollen up and he had blood dripping from his mouth. His clothes seemed to be ripped up and had mud stains on them. I couldn't prevent my stomach from flipping; he looked like he was in a lot of pain. I finally recognized who it was and couldn't prevent myself from worrying even more, "H-Hanatoro, are you okay?" he didn't respond.

"Why'd you do this?" I questioned the three bullies who stood above me laughing at what they did.

"Sorry Hime, what'd you say? I couldn't quite hear you, may be if you just came a little closer and whispered it into my ear," smirked Nnoitra.

"The real question is why not? We didn't like the way he was staring at us." Szayelaporro said casually, like he was talking about the weather.

"So you beat him up because you felt like it? That gives you no right to hurt some one you monsters!" I yelled at them from my position on the ground next to beaten Hanatoro.

"Watch your mouth little girl, unless you'd like to join Hanatoro, in fact I'd love to mark that pretty little face of your with my fist." Yammy's smile widened as he took a step towards me.

He was being dead serious. This group has been suspended from school for things so much worse, they wouldn't care if they hit a girl half their size. There was no way I could take him down nor would I leave Hanatoro. And he needed help… I was at a loss of what to do. As Yammy lifted his large hand to strike me, I grasped Hanatoro's and gave it a squeeze. Closing my eyes I mentally prepared myself for a beating from a monster. The abuse never came. With my eyes closed, all I heard was a bone cracking and a grunt of pain.

Opening my eyes, I was once again frozen in place. In front of me stood a boy. Said boy just took down Yammy Llargo, the seven foot giant. Literally.

"What the fucks your problem!" yelled a furious Yammy.

"Shut it Yammy," said Nnoitra, turning to the man who broke Yammy's right arm he added, "We were just leaving." True to there words, they dragged a cursing Yammy away.

The conversation went unnoticed in my ears, all I saw was the bright orange hair.

"I-Ichigo, w-we need to help him, he's bleeding badly," looking down at Hanatoro I noticed he was having trouble breathing. Hanatoro has been my neighbor since I could remember; he was such a kind and caring boy. Smaller than most kids at our school, he was still one of the smartest people here. I couldn't prevent the tears from running down my face.

"I see that Orihime," he remarked. I wasn't in the emotional state to yell back at him, at the moment all I was worried about was the bleeding boy in front of me. Before I knew it, Ichigo lifted Hanatoro up and began to walk away with him.

"W-What are you d-doing Ichigo?" I asked still crying.

"Helping," he scowled not looking at me. Carrying Hanatoro bridal style, he then asked me a question. "It's my first day here; I've never been an expert when it came to directions, mind showing me where the nurse's office is?"

"Y-Yeah, just follow me," I quickened my pace, practically jogging.

Finally reaching the nurses office, we placed Hanatoro on the small bed. The nurse asked us to stay outside her office so she could ask us a few questions after she tended to Hanatoro. Sitting in the black chair in the small waiting room, I wiped away my tears, Hanatoro will be alright now, I'm safe, and it's all thanks to Ichigo. I couldn't prevent the area around my nose and eyes from gaining a pinkish color, ignoring that, I turned to Ichigo.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I didn't mean for it to come out as a whisper but I was so worried over Hanatoro's wounds I couldn't help myself form crying. I'm just a really emotional person…

He barely heard me, but he caught what I said. "What for? You weren't the asshole that hurt that poor kid." He scowled at me.

"N-No for this morning, I was m-mean." I felt even guiltier. Even after all I did, he still helped me and Hanatoro.

He began to laugh. "What, did you think I was offended or something?" Ichigo began to grab his stomach. After a few minutes of his laughter I sat in my chair stupefied. My hair being ruffled broke me out of said state. I scrunched up my nose; he was treating me like a child. But I ignored that, I guess this was our truce?

"… and Thank you," I added this time finding my full voice. He stiffened and became serious, the laughter quickly withered and died. "You don't have to thank me." He said sharing my gaze.

"I do, you saved Hanatoro… and me," I whispered the last two words. But he once more heard all of it, his scowl seemed to deepen.

"You okay?" He asked me. I could see it, in his eyes, facial features, his voice. He truly cared, he was being honest.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," I tried to smile but it came out half as sincere as it normally does.

"Good." He responded. The tense air seemed to slowly evaporate in the room. We sat there in silence until the nurse made her way out of the room a while later.

"Do you mind telling me what happened?" she questioned us.

"We saw a group of guys beating him, but by the time I reached the area they left." Ichigo quickly interrupted me; he seemed to have left quite a few of the details out.

"Okay, well I'm going to call Hanatoro's parents. This seems to be getting worse, thank you for the help Mrs. Inoue and Mr…?"

"Kurosaki," Ichigo added.

"W-Wait, this has happened before?" I question.

"That's personal information, Mrs. Inoue. There's a nurse-student confidentiality, I cant answer that." The nurse said.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"It's alright, here I'll right you a pass to go back to class." She said as she made her way back to the office.

"Ichigo, thanks again." I said with sincerity and a small smile.

"I heard you the first time Inoue," he smirked.

The nurse walked back in with our passes. Thanking her, we made out way out of the classroom. Walking our separate ways, we didn't look back at each other once.

**Thanks for reading this story! Feel free to comment and review, I really appreciate it! I'm always thankful for feedback and if you have any advice/ anything you'd like me to add feel free to comment/ message me. :)**

**until next time,**

**loverofiterature_111**


	4. Chapter 4

~Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo~

Sorry for the late update! I'll start moving back to my routine of one update per week, possibly more. Thank you to all those that have read, favorited, followed (etc) you guys are so kind! Enjoy the update!

previous chapter...

The nurse walked back in with our passes. Thanking her, we made our way out of the classroom. Walking our separate ways, we didn't look back at each other once.

**Chp 4 **

**Matrimonium**

The rest of the year went by like every other day. The bond between Ichigo and the rest of the students grew, especially the bond with Orihime. Through the years, Ichigo's views had changed with the help of Orihime's opinions. They both were too blind to see what was forming between them, until it was too late. Now finished with both high school and college, the pair sat before each other at a small cafe.

"How's the teacher business going?" Ichigo took a sip out of his foam cup. Orihime had made the decision of becoming an elementary school teacher, something she's wanted to do since she was a little girl.

"It's going well. The children are so sweet and eager to learn! What about you, Dr. _Kurosaki_?" She asked with a smile, the top of her lips covered by whip cream from the latte she was drinking.

"Orihime, your lip.." Ichigo reached over and slid his thumb over the whip cream, sitting back in his seat; he sucked it off not once breaking eye contact with her. Breaking into a fit of laughter, the pair calmed down a bit.

"It's going well, I had a surgery this morning with spectacular results actually."

"That's good, as expected of the one and only Kurosaki Jr. You truly live up to your name Ichigo."

"Thanks," he smiled back at her, "Anyways, I just wanted to tell you something," Ichigo blushed.

"What do you mean Ichigo?" Orihime was confused and shocked at the moment, the Ichigo she knows does not blush.

"Well as you know, I finished school just a few months ago. I'm a doctor, I have a house. I'm financially stable and have my life planned out for me."

"Yeah?"

"And well, I want more."

"There's this girl… Her names Maiko Yakura, I met her working." Ichigo said with a large smile on his face, looking into the distance I could tell he was thinking of her.

"That's amazing Ichigo! I'm so happy for you!" And I was, he was stable and hadn't dated once all throughout high school and college. Just like me.

"Now of course, all I need is your stamp of approval. You are one of my best friends after all."

"Ichigo, you don't need my 'stamp of approval' to see someone?"

"Well… S-She's different, I… I want to make her my wife."

Orihime couldn't hide the shock from her face, as Ichigo waited for a response, Orihime was just breaking out of her funk.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"I want to marry her."

"WHAT?"

"Ori-"

"For all you know, she could be after your money! Ichigo, you just met her! You need to actually get to know her, see if she's real and mature. You can't just marry her, what is wrong with you?"

"Orihime, it's not going to happen over night…"

"I would hope not!"

"Orihime, do you want to meet her or not?"

"You can't be serious!"

"I'm deadly so."

"Ichigo! Were talking about your life right now, can you please be serious for once?"  
"I am serious Orihime. I'm in love with her and would like to live the rest of my life with her if she gives me the opportunity to do so. If you're not happy with it, I cant change that."

"Ichigo, you just met her! You can't rush things like this, its probably not even real!"

"That's enough Orihime!"

"No, its not, I haven't even started yet."

"I'm not doing this here, with you of all people. I'd thought you would be happy for me." Ichigo said getting out of his seat.

"Ichigo I am happy for you, but you're rushing this!"

"Orihime, can you please give this a chance? Your like my sister, I want you to be there for me but I guess you don't want that."

"Are you not listening to what I'm saying? She will hurt you, you can just fall in love with someone you met a few weeks ago! All your probably in love with is her looks-"

"I said that's **enough**, once you're ready to accept the fact that my feelings are real then you can talk to me. If you want to bash on Maiko don't even bother." Saying his last words, Ichigo threw a bill on the table and walked out.  
"You're making a mistake," Orihime whispered. Following act and placing a bill under her cup, she walked out of the café. Ichigo had picked Orihime up from her apartment, so she didn't have her car with her. On her walk home, she felt her throat clenching acting as if there was an object stuck in her wind pipes. Beginning to sniffle her nose, before she knew it, she began to cry.

Good thing she was right outside her doorstep.

Swinging the door open, she walked in to her average apartment. Allowing the tears to soak up the collar of her shirt, she sat on her couch.

_You're making a huge mistake, I warned you. And now you are going to get hurt. I was watching out for you and you yelled at me, you never yell at me… _

After her tears from frustration, or so she told herself, she put herself to sleep.

There was a party tomorrow, a get together between her friends and she was invited.

_Ichigo will be there and he'll probably bring 'Maiko'. _Orihime thought. _I'm normally right about these things. But Rukia and Renji ended up getting married after high-school and are living happily together… They were on and off for the longest time… I guess you could say I was wrong about that? So what Ichigo and Maiko have, is real?_

The thought of the pair working out kept Orihime awake all night; she didn't like seeing Ichigo with another girl. But, she didn't know why.

* * *

What did you think? I'd love to know! Any advice or feedback? Feel free to comment!

until next time,

loverofliterature_111


	5. Chapter 5

~Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo~

**Hello my wonderful readers! Another story is wrapped up and I hope you liked how it went so far! I'd love to hear your comments on what you thought of the story :D I'm working on other pieces, it'd be awesome if you checked those out! Enjoy **

previous chapter...

There was a party tomorrow, a get together between her friends and she was invited.

_Ichigo will be there and he'll probably bring 'Maiko'. _Orihime thought. _I'm normally right about these things. But Rukia and Renji ended up getting married after high-school and are living happily together… They were on and off for the longest time… I guess you could say I was wrong about that? So what Ichigo and Maiko have, is real?_

The thought of the pair working out kept Orihime awake all night; she didn't like seeing Ichigo with another girl. But, she didn't know why.

**Chp 5**

**Finem**

"Hello Tatsuki!" Orihime greeted her long time friend.

"Hime, I'm so glad you could make it!" Giving her best friend a hug, she went back to her boyfriend from high school, Chad.

"Chad it's nice to see you again!" Orihime greeted the silent giant who flashed a thumb at her.

After catching up with everyone, Ichigo and Maiko had shown up.

"Ichigo she's so pretty, where have you been hiding this doll?" Rukia laughed, snuggling into Renji.

"Maiko is it? You have the prettiest eyes!" Tatsuki added.

My grip on the glass I was holding tightened, _it's his life, not mine. If he wants to make a mistake he can go ahead, I warned him and he didn't listen. _Looking back at her friends surrounding the new couple once more, she made her way to the balcony.

_I dropped by to see Tatsuki, I should head back now…_

She slipped through the crowd and made her way home, nobody noticed.

A week later Orihime still hadn't heard anything from Ichigo, opening her mailbox, she grabbed the envelopes.

"Morning Miss. Inoue!" An older lady greeted her.

"Hello there Mrs. Aishi!" Orihime smiled at the kind lady.

Making her way back home, she locked the door behind her. Grabbing her coffee, she sat down at her couch. _Bill, Bill, Bill, Coupon, Bill.. _The cup in her hand fell.

_Wedding invite_

_Ichigo Kurosaki and Maiko Hans _

_RSVP to…_

"You idiot," Orihime whispered. Ignoring the fallen glass and new stain, she threw on a pair of shorts.

Running always helped get her mind off things.

* * *

Months went by and the relationship between Ichigo and Orihime was strained.

Looking at her calendar, Orihime read the date.

_Today._

_There wedding would be today._

She remembered that was what the letter said, but she wasn't planning on going so she never RSVP'd. Sighing Orihime spent her Saturday like she normally would.

Grading.

Cleaning.

Dropping by Mrs. Aishi's house for tea.

Calling Tatsuki.

Falling asleep.

It had been her weekend routine the past few months. She had grown distant from her friends and closer to other substances like alcohol, but she was no alcoholic. She knew her limits, she just drank more _occasionally._

Stacking the papers on her desk she looked at the time. _8:03 pm._

_It's not too late_, sighing, she raised herself from the chair she had been sitting at all day. _They're probably married now. _Snorting, she made her way to her front door. _Well good for him. I don't care. It's not like this affects me anyways? Right? _She kept wondering why it hurt her so much. She was actually feeling **pain** from thinking about the now married couple.

It can't be.

**No. **

She refused to believe what her mind kept round housing to.

There was no way Orihime liked Ichigo, that's preposterous!

Right?  
Confused, lost, and hurt, she missed her old friend.

Her best friend.

That she hadn't talked to the past six months.

As the bar neared her vision, she entered it.

"Hey Orihime!" Mimi greeted, "Same drink?" The black haired girl looked at her new customer.

"Yes please," Orihime said with a small _fake _smile.

"Alright," Mimi smiled back, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, it will be."

Orihime normally stopped at two drinks, but tonight was special.

She finally accepted that she liked Ichigo.

And now he's married.

Gone from her grasp forever.

Taking another shot, Orihime felt a knot in her throat.

But nothing alcohol can't fix right?

Another few shots later her vision was blurry.

An hour later she couldn't even sit properly.

Attempting to find her phone, someone called out to her.

"Orihime?"

She didn't want to look back. What was he doing here? Here of all places? Shouldn't he be with his wife?

"Hi Ichigo!" Orihime attempted to say in her 'happy going, I'm alright!' voice.

"How many drinks did you have?" He said walking up to her.

If Orihime was sober, she could've seen the mess he was in. She could've heard how **broken **he sounded.

Lifting up two fingers Orihime spoke, "Three." Wobbling, she lost her balance.

"Woah there!" Reaching her in two steps, he caught her. Giggling, Orihime looked up to him.

"What are you doing here Ichi?" She asked playing with his orange hair, _it's been six months, I don't think he's gotten a haircut…_

"I was just going to drop by for a drink." Orihime wouldn't stop giggling, "Where's Maiko?" She said in a singsong voice, "How was the wedding, shouldn't you be with her instead of getting a drink?" She didn't notice him tense.

She passed out before he could respond.

Waking up, Orihime had one of the all time worst hangovers in her life.

Groaning into the pillow-

The pillow?

Looking around the room, yes a room, not a bar, but a room, she saw the furniture and knew where she was immediately. Shooting up, and regretting it for her head began pounding ten times worse, she rubbed her temples.

"You up?" Looking up to the doorframe, she saw Ichigo standing there.

"Ichigo?" She questioned, "What am I doing here?"

"You had one too many drinks last night," he frowned.

"Where's Maiko?" Orihime asked, they did get married yesterday. With her senses back, Orihime noticed him tense.

"You were right," he sighed and moved closer to her.

"About..?"

"Maiko. She never showed up," laughing to himself, Orihime saw he was actually hurt behind that smile.

And she felt pain.

"I-I'm sorry Ichigo."

"Why are you apologizing? I… I should be the one saying sorry, you were right."

"But still, I shouldn't have said all those things."

"Forget it. It's in the past." Ichigo said shrugging it off, but I saw this really affected him.

"I missed you," Orihime said looking into his chocolate gaze. "…A lot."

"I missed you too." He said looking back at her, "When did you start drinking so much?" He glared, scowl adorning his face.

_Wow. How long has it been since I last saw that scowl? _Her eyes began to water.

"Orihime?"

"When you walked out of my life. I-I don't know, I was just upset and I don't know,"

She wasn't going to hold anything back, "When you said you wanted to start seeing girls I didn't care. Your financially stable and everything, but when you brought up marriage… I j-just I don't know. It hurt. I don't like that image, you with someone else. Loving someone else."

He was speechless and beyond shocked, is this his Orihime?

And when did she become his?

As she began to cry, he held her in his arms. Whispering promises into her ear, he was forever going to stand by them.

"I will always be there for you, I won't ever leave again."

"I will always protect you. From everything I physically and mentally can."

Rubbing soothingly around her back, he let her cry everything out.

The anger.

The frustration.

The jealousy.

The pain.

The way Ichigo felt toward Orihime, he couldn't compare it to any one else.

Not even Maiko.

The last six months he had been thinking more of the auburn haired princess than his own fiancé.

Orihime fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat, his body heat and scent engulfing all her senses.

Unknown to her, she would spend every single night after there 'reunion' in his arms.

Warm and protected.

**The End**

* * *

Another happy ending. Sorry, I love sappy endings...

loverofliterature_111


End file.
